wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nippon
The alternate Japan in The Five Moons of Japan. History 300 years ago, countless years after the birth of the world, there came into being 2 gods: Izanagi and his wife, Izanami. Together, they created the islands of Nippon in 20 years. Unfortunately, the intense strain and stress of bringing an entire nation into being drained Izanami of so much life energy that she fell to the underworld. By the time Izanagi had found her, she had already been hideously corrupted by the underworld. Crazed, Izanami lunged at her husband in an attempt to drag him down with her. He fled and, when he reached the mouth of the cave that linked earth with the underworld, sealed it off with a huge boulder that would take 1,000 mortal men to move. As Izanagi cleansed himself of the wretched essence of the underworld, he wiped his left eye and Amaterasu, the sun goddess, sprang forth. He wiped his right eye, and Tsukuyomi, the moon god, came into being. Finally, he wiped his nose, and Susano, the storm god, was created. This story was hailed as the Great Tale of Creation. For nearly a century, Nippon prospered. Villages thrived, the people were happy, and even the elements themselves began to take human shape. These manifestations of the five elements of Nippon, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, were known as the “kamis”, the Nipponese word for “spirit.” It was a great century of birth but, like all things, it had to come to an end. Even Izanagi could not foresee what would transpire when he decided to finally ascend to his realm in Heaven. Before his ascension, Izanagi divided the world up into three domains to be ruled by each of his beloved children. Amaterasu’s radiance would govern the day and bring life and prosperity to Nippon. Tsukuyomi would become ruler of the night and bring calm, peaceful restoration to the day-exhausted world. Susano was given control of the world’s many mighty and powerful oceans. After Izanagi’s departure, Susano proclaimed his immense dissatisfaction with his domain, using his powers to ravage and lay waste to Nippon. Crops were destroyed, citizens were terrorized, and to top it off, Susano flung a menagerie of dead skinned animals into Amaterasu’s sacred weaving shed. In horror, she fled and hid herself away in a cave deep in a valley at the heart of Nippon. Tsukuyomi, terrified, confused, and not knowing what to do, simply sat idle until Susano finally left to take his rage out on other parts of the world. Now, Nippon was only night, Tsukuyomi’s domain. While he could have taken advantage of this sudden shift of power in his favor, he was modest and chose not to. However, he was still unable to coax his sister out of hiding. Night, once a cool and calm realm of rejuvenation, was quickly becoming a desolate wasteland. Just within the first year of Amaterasu’s disappearance, nearly 70% of Nippon’s human population died from various illnesses or malnutrition. Soon, even the kamis, who only died naturally from spiritual illness, started to Fade. The remaining sentient beings of Nippon had to find ways to cope with this harsh new environment of constant night. Interestingly enough, the first instinct of the humans was finding a way to preserve themselves as a whole instead of as individuals. The kamis supported them in this and, 2 years after Amaterasu’s disappearance, the two races began interbreeding. The result was a new race known as the half-mortals: hybrids of the mortality of humans and the elemental magic-using abilities of kamis. The population of the half-mortals grew drastically over the next decade or so until they began to split off into tribes, informally called clans, aligning with their element. As elemental alignment grew in prevalence concerning inter-tribal relations, tensions began to mount. There was competition between the clans and sometimes even fighting would break out. On the sidelines watching this growing conflict with increasing dismay was a group of elders who wished to use diplomacy to quell the tensions. 30 years after Amaterasu’s disappearance, they organized a meeting with all five of the clan heads to discuss a course of action. By the end of the meeting, all were in agreement that a document should be drawn up stating the laws of the land that all would follow, regardless of clan. The next day, these laws, the Lunar Decrees, were written. Summarized, they state that only half-mortals can lead a Moon, leaders must lead with a kami partner, leaders may not be killed by anyone other than another leader, inter-elemental relationships were hazardous, and kamis could generally do whatever they pleased. The basic idea of the Lunar Decrees was to organize and sophisticate the five clans by giving them the official titles of “Moons” and setting a standard for how they should function to prevent a digression to barbarism. The five Moon leaders all agreed to follow this plan and, despite some skepticism regarding the Fourth and Fifth Decrees, all may have been well and good if it hadn’t been for the uttering of one simple statement: “We’ll see who survives.” After the meeting of the signing broke, everyone was contemplating that statement. First of all, who had said it? And more importantly, what did they mean by it? Then there was the matter of the Decrees themselves. Permitting the killings of leaders and preventing relationships? Bloodline succession? It all seemed to take a new meaning. As though guided by some unseen force, everyone in the Moons interpreted “We’ll see who survives” as a suggestion that one of the elements was greater than all the others and that it would outlast the other four. The Lunar Decrees were now viewed not as Nipponese constitution, but more like the rules for a generations-long game of combat. Plus, the discovery that mystical spheres of light, come to be known as Holy Orbs, that had been mysteriously appearing around Nippon were actually crystallized forms of Amaterasu’s power, there was more motivation for survival conflict. As for the utterer of the shot-heard-round-the-world statement, no one to this day knows for absolute certain who it was, though it is greatly suspected that it was one of the elders. The day after real fighting began between the Moons, one of them committed suicide. This conflict of survival of the fittest has been passed down through the generations for the past 170 years, loyally following the conventions set forth by the Lunar Decrees. And so we come to the Nippon of today. Amaterasu has been hidden away in her cave for the past 200 years and not only are all five Moons still around, but other groups have formed as well. First, the Moons themselves: Blue Moon, the Water tribe, is lead by the beautiful Mizuko and her kami partner River. This tribe is the most warlike of the five. Red Moon, the Fire tribe, is lead by the self-proclaimed “noble” Akai and his kami partner Tinder. This tribe prides itself on the virtue of nobility, though possesses a warped sense of justice. Yellow Moon, the Lightning tribe, is lead by the energetic Kiiroi and his kami partner Joule. This tribe holds great value in their love of life and living. Black Moon, the Earth tribe, is lead by the sturdy Kuro and his kami partner Boulderdash. This tribe prides itself on hardiness and endurance. Finally, White Moon, the Wind tribe, is lead by the reserved Haku and her kami partner Gale. This tribe is the most peaceful but will frequently fight if necessary. Just a few days ago, there was a mass migration of people from the valley where the Moons live to refugee camps to the north and south where people have ventured when they have tired of fighting. Though the Moons live, their numbers are now so dangerously low that they may very well be seeing their final days. Those humans who have chosen not to align themselves with a Moon but prefer survival by weapons formed a group called the Solar Knights 167 years ago. They too split up and became the Ninja Knights and Solar Samurai over debates concerning Amaterasu’s return. Currently, the Ninja Knights are helmed by the feminist Yugure and the Solar Samurai by the honor-obsessed Hare, sometimes pushed around by his twin, Setsuna. They recently faced the same threat of “extinction” as the Moons with a mass migration to refugee camps. Gaiden Shrine, where the Lunar Decrees are stored, has become like a home for the few remaining rogue kamis. Guarding the Decrees themselves is a Fire kami named Kagerou the Torch, formerly known as Kagerou the Phoenix. Kitsune the Fox, another Fire kami, likes to keep a general record of Nippon in a log book. Tsunade the Badger, an Earth kami and mother of Kuro, is the rogue kami matriarch. Goro the Boar, another Earth kami, and Koi the Fish, a Water kami and father of River, both tend to keep to themselves about their pasts but are usually genial. Karasu the Crow and Nozomi the Dove, two Wind kamis, are like Nippon’s search-and-rescue team, helping those they see in need. Raiden the Bolt, a Lightning kami, is lovingly known as “the formerly crazy one.” Amongst the rogue kamis is Miho the Shrine Maiden, an orphan girl who was taken in as a shrine maiden 12 years ago. Stationed just outside Amaterasu’s cave are the Sun Sprites: Taiyou, Sol, and Corona. These three are not only the loyal aides of Amaterasu, but are also bi-elemental kamis of both Fire and Lightning fathered by Kagerou. Tsukuyomi has similar aides, the Moon Sprites: Getsuko, Crescent, and Equinox, who are bi-elemental kamis of both Water and Earth. Susano’s aides, the Tempests, have not been seen for 100 years but it was known that they were bi-elemental kamis of Wind and Water. And there you have it: warring Moons, warring mortals, a timid sun goddess, an appeasing moon god, an absent storm god, anxious sprites, free spirits, and spheres of crystallized god magic that are all but keeping Nippon alive. Indeed. We will see who survives. Races Mortals Nippon mortals are mortals, plain and simple. Mortals have no magic of their own, though they can use magical items. Their equipment consists primarily of weapons. Over the decades, all of the mortals who chose not to ally themselves with a Moon had clustered into their own group known as the Solar Knights, about 167 years ago. However, after 50 years passed since Amaterasu’s disappearance and Tsukiyomi himself had finally given up trying to coax her out, the Solar Knights became divided between those who still believed in Amaterasu’s return and those who had come to terms with the prospect that she wasn’t coming back. 5 years later, the Solar Knights split into two separate rival groups. One group is the Ninja Knights who do not believe in Amaterasu’s return and have obtained the power to turn themselves invisible. They’re naturally very sneaky. The other group is the Solar Samurai, all of whom are very honor-centric and have pledged their eternal loyalty to Amaterasu. They can overdo things sometimes. Half-Mortals Half-mortals make up most of the current population of Nippon. All half-mortals have magical abilities, based on their elemental alignment, and are members of one of the five Moons. Mortals can be killed by anything that would kill a mortal, including old age, as the presence of magic does not extend their lifespan. Kamis Kamis are sentient beings representing the elements in their purest form. Though they initially came into existence from the elements themselves, they are also capable of mating and reproducing (it should be noted that they are also quite sexually free and thus make no marital commitments and can have multiple mating partners). Kamis are also the only beings capable of being aligned with two elements at once (half-mortals don’t have the capacity for it). The kami equivalent of childhood lasts for only 5 years and then they are considered fully grown, though they may still have childlike appearances. Contrary to popular belief, kamis are not immortal. They can be destroyed by a direct and powerful enough blast from an element superior to their own, or they can simply fade away if they become spiritually ill. Kami deaths are referred to as Fadings. They cannot be killed by weapons, as they are all built by mortals. Most kamis have an ability known as “beast form”. This allows them to temporarily morph into an animal and is usually used for attack purposes. When a kamis sheds, or otherwise looses, its Beast Form, a mask is left behind. This “beast mask” can be used by anyone who comes across it unless, of course, they already have a Beast Form. Anyone other than a pure kami (mortals, half-mortals, etc.) who uses a found Beast Mask can only use it once. If they try to use it more than once, they will become possessed by it. If this happens, another person must forcibly remove the mask. Sprites, or Bi-Elemental Kamis Sprites, or bi-elemental kamis, are the results of successful breeding between two kamis of differing, but compatible, elements. Though they are frequently thought of as being more powerful than regular kamis, this is not necessarily true as they have no Beast Form, nor are they capable of reproduction. Sprites were initially created to serve the three gods, but some kamis’ experimentation lend itself to the possibility that there are others existing in the Nippon wilderness. Each trio of sprites serving a god carries self-established titles based on the philosophy of the Three Gifts of Sentiency: the Head, which perceives the world, the Hand, which connects with the world, and the Heart, which understands the world. The sprites attach their god's title to their Gift title to create their own title. For example, the titles of Sun Sprites Taiyou, Sol, and Corona are Sunhead, Sunhand, and Sunheart, respectively. Like regular kamis, sprites are not immortal but are harder than regular kamis to kill, as a blast from an enemy element that will directly trump one of the sprites' elements may not affect the other. For example, a Moon Sprite will most likely not be killed by a powerful direct Lightning attack because, even though Lightning is strongest against Water, it is weakest against Earth. However, if a Moon Sprite were to be struck by both a direct Lightning and Wind attack, the Moon Sprite would Fade. Breeding Guide Mortal + Mortal = Mortal Mortal + Half-Mortal = 50/50 chance of mortal or half-mortal (with parent’s element) Mortal + Kami = Half-Mortal (with parent’s element) Half-Mortal + Half-Mortal (same element) = Half-Mortal (same element) Half-Mortal + Half-Mortal (compatible element) = Half-Mortal (50/50 chance of either parent’s element) Half-Mortal + Half-Mortal (incompatible element) = Miscarriage (not always fatal) Half-Mortal + Kami (same element) = Half-Mortal (same element) Half-Mortal + Kami (compatible element) = Half-Mortal (50/50 chance of either parent’s element) Half-Mortal + Kami (incompatible element) = Miscarriage (likely fatal) Kami + Kami (same element) = Kami (same element) Kami + Kami (compatible element) = Bi-elemental Kami Kami + Kami (incompatible element) = Fatal miscarriage Bi-elemental kamis cannot reproduce. Elemental Compatibilities Fire/Water = The ultimate incompatibility Fire/Earth = compatible (see Volcano Sprites) Fire/Lightning = compatible (see Sun Sprites) Fire/Wind = incompatible Water/Earth = should be incompatible, but this is how we got the Moon Sprites Water/Lightning = Another ultimate incompatibility Water/Wind = compatible (see Tempests) Earth/Lightning = incompatible Earth/Wind = incompatible Wind/Lightning = compatible (see Storm Sprites) The Lunar Decrees *1) A Moon can only be led, directed, or helmed, by a half-mortal. Succession follows a family bloodline convention. In other words, the child of a Moon leader will be next in line to inherit the position. If the leader has multiple children, priority goes to the firstborn. If all the members of a leader bloodline somehow perish and no preference is left by them as to whom their successor will be, the new leader will be decided by majority vote. *2) A Moon leader will run his or her Moon alongside a kami partner of his or her choosing. *3) It is herby a crime to kill a Moon leader, unless the killing is committed by another Moon leader. This applies to honest combat situations ONLY. Any person other than a Moon leader accused of committing this act will stand trial by a jury of 10 representatives, 2 from each Moon. If the accused is found innocent, he or she will be released. If the accused is found guilty for accidental reasons, he or she will be exiled from his or her Moon. If the accused is found to have committed the act deliberately and being completely aware of his or her actions, he or she will be exiled. *4) Because of the potential dangers present from elemental cross-breeding, relationships between two persons of different Moons will be monitored and can be broken up if they are found to possess a threat to others or to the persons involved. *5) Kamis are not bound by the Lunar Decrees. However, action will be taken against a kami who tried to provoke an individual or group of individuals into defying the Lunar Decrees. A kami affiliated with, or a member of, a Moon may come and go as they please. Amendments *1) The five Moons herby declare neutrality with all kamis not affiliated a Moon. *2) From this point forth, the position of leader of Blue Moon may only be held by a woman. *3) From this point forth, the position of leader of Red Moon may only be held by a man. *4) The five Moons herby recognize, and declare neutral terms with, the organizations of mortals known as the Solar Samurai and Ninja Knights. Any person from a Moon who is exiled or otherwise leaves their Moon is free to join one of these organizations. *5) Organized conflict between the residents of Nippon is hereby prohibited in the interest of promoting unity amongst the people. Note: This amendment was signed in-game. Elemental Magic The magic system in Five Moons is based on improv magic. There is no set list of spells; the player is free to use their element of affiliation however they see fit. This creates an emphasis on the honor system as players’ reactions to the different elements will be their own judgment based on what elemental affiliation their character is and what element is being used on them. For example, let’s say that a character has the power of Earth. The player must think to themselves something along the lines of “I’m like a large magical clod of dirt, so how much damage would I take from being hit by a fireball as opposed to a tidal wave?” and react accordingly. This also applies to acting out one’s wounds. How would the player react to being electrocuted as opposed to being hit by a small tornado? The incantations should be fairly self-explanatory. For example, if a player can use Wind and wanted to cast a spell of swirling winds at their opponents, they would shout something like “twister!” or “tornado!”. Players who can use more than one element are encouraged to be inventive and come up with a spell or two that combines their elements. A Moon Sprite, for example, has the powers of both Earth and Water and could use them at the same time by calling something like “mudslide!”. More long-winded incantations must indicate the element at some point. Special Items Holy Orbs When Amaterasu sealed herself away in the cave, she became sedentary and had no real use for her powers, save the lights she left flickering. Over the course of the first few decades or so, most of this power leeched out of the cave and solidified in glowing spheres. To put it simply, Holy Orbs are crystallized spheres of solid god magic, so it’s no wonder that they’re the most precious objects in Nippon. In fact, if it weren’t for them and the feelings of rivalry regarding the five elements, the Moons probably wouldn’t even be fighting each other now. Holy Orbs are primarily used for healing and growing food, but they are also used as light sources. Elemental Infuser Tokens Elemental infuser tokens are small coin-sized magical chips that temporarily imbue a weapon with the power of an element. For one blow, the strike of this weapon will have the same effect on a target as getting hit with a magic spell. You can also use infused weapons to block certain magical attacks. For example, if you have a weapon infused with Water and you are attacked with a Fire spell, you can block it but it will use up your one infused blow. Remember to state the element when using an infused weapon. The tokens themselves can also only be used once. Using infuser tokens is the only way you can kill a kami with a weapon. Elemental Protection Potions When Goro the Boar tried to teach Miho the Shrine Maiden how to cook, what she really came away with was an understanding of the concept of mixing things to make something new. By taking a Holy Orb and grinding it into a powder and then mixing it with a crushed infuser token and adding water, she was able to create potions that would protect the drinker from the next attack on them by the token’s element. However, it has been confirmed that a person cannot use these potions to protect themselves from more than one element at a time. If a potion is active and a person drinks a potion from another element, the first potion will become defunct and the second potion will take effect. It has also been confirmed that a person cannot drink two potions of the same element in immediate succession and gain protection from the next two magic attacks. Complete Timeline of Events Note: This timeline does not include events added by the players at Advanced Camp. *The Beginning of Time **The world comes into existence. *300 years ago **Creator gods Izanagi and Izanami form the Nippon islands. *280 years ago **Izanami is sealed away in the underworld. **Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano are born. *279 years ago **Kagerou the Phoenix is born from a ceremonial fire. *278 years ago **Raiden the Bolt and Raijuu are born from forked lightning. *276 years ago **Hotaru the Firefly is born to Ton and Raiko. *275 years ago **Ton and Raiko leave the mountains to serve Amaterasu. **Tahu the Bull is born from a lava flow. *260 years ago **Hotaru leaves the mountains and meets Kagerou. **Zaku the Hawk is born. *255 years ago **Karasu the Crow and Tengu the Lark are born from birds in the clouds. *240 years ago **The Sun Sprites (Sunhead Taiyou, Sunhand Sol, and Sunheart Corona) are born to Kagerou and Hotaru. *235 years ago **Nozomi the Dove is born from windborne flower petals. *230 years ago **Joule is born to Raijuu and Spark. **The Tempests (Stormhead Typhoon, Stormhand Kamikaze, and Stormheart Ameko) are born to Zaku and Tsunami. *225 years ago **Boulderdash and Dochiko are born from a mudslide. *220 years ago **Hebi the Snake is born. *215 years ago **Kappa the Frog is born from a river. *210 years ago **Tinder is born to Ember and Tahu. **Kagerou and Zaku become friends. *205 years ago **Koi the Fish is born. *201 years ago **Izanagi assigns domains to Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano before ascending to Heaven. *200 years ago **Tsunade the Badger is born from a mountainside. **Susano unleashes his rage and Amaterasu flees to a cave. **Susano disappears. **Day no longer exists in Nippon. **Tsunade is discovered by Nozomi and brought to the human settlement. *199 years ago **Widespread deaths of humans in Nippon. **Kagerou, Hotaru, and the Sun Sprites take up residence outside Amaterasu’s cave. **Kitsune the Fox and Kyubi are born from a bonfire. *198 years ago **Humans begin interbreeding with kamis. **Spark Fades. *195 years ago **Goro the Boar and Oni the Ram are born. **Koi and Kappa meet and become friends. *193 years ago **The first Holy Orbs are discovered. *190 years ago **Humans begin to split into tribes based on element. *189 years ago **Ton and Raiko Fade. *188 years ago **Hotaru leaves Amaterasu’s cave and briefly joins the Lightning Clan. *185 years ago **Goro and Oni join the Earth Clan. *180 years ago **Ember Fades. **Tahu leaves Nippon, arrives at the Pentagram Islands, and is turned into a demon. *179 years ago **Tinder joins the Fire Clan. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. **Kagerou is situated at Gaiden Shrine to protect the Lunar Decrees. **Boulderdash joins Black Moon. **Goro and Oni leave Black Moon. **Kitsune and Kyubi join the rogue kamis. *169 years ago **Koi joins Blue Moon. **Kappa goes into a self-induced hibernation. *167 years ago **Mortals choosing not to align themselves with an element band together to form the Solar Knights. **Karasu and Tengu join White Moon. **The First Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written, recognizing complete neutrality with all kamis not affiliated with a Moon. *165 years ago **Hotaru disappears. **Hotaru arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. **Elemental infuser tokens are discovered. *160 years ago **The feminist movement in Blue Moon gathers considerable steam. **The Second Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written, making the position of leader of Blue Moon exclusive to women. **Koi leaves Blue Moon. *159 years ago **The Third Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written in retaliation of Blue Moon's amendment, making the position of leader of Red Moon exclusive to men. *155 years ago **Karasu leaves White Moon with Tengu in tow. *150 years ago **Tsukuyomi gives up on trying to coax Amaterasu out. **Water kami Rain and Dochiko propose the creation of the Moon Sprites. **Tsunami Fades. *149 years ago **Moonhead Getsuko is born to Rain and Dochiko. *148 years ago **Moonhand Equinox and Moonheart Crescent are born to Rain and Dochiko. *145 years ago **The dispute amongst the Solar Knights over whether or not Amaterasu will return results in the split that forms the Ninja Knights and Solar Samurai. **The Fourth Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written, recognizing neutrality between the Moons and the Ninjas/Samurai. *140 years ago **Rain and Dochiko Fade. **Raijuu Fades. **Joule is taken in by Raiden. **Zaku starts to go insane. *130 years ago **Kappa comes out of hibernation when he is awakened by a sickly traveler, the Water kami Yukiko. **Goro begins courting Kyoko. *128 years ago **Oni disappears. **Oni arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. *126 years ago **Kappa and Yukiko become mates. **River is born to Kappa and Yukiko. *125 years ago **Koi and Kyubi become mates. **Yukiko Fades. **Kyubi becomes pregnant, resulting in a fatal miscarriage for mother and child. **Koi returns to Kappa and takes charge of River while Kappa leaves to find a new mother for her. **Kappa arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. *123 years ago **Kitsune begins writing the kami logbook. *120 years ago **The Volcano Sprites, Fuji and Yama, are born to Goro and Kyoko. **Raiden leaves Yellow Moon. **Nozomi and Zaku become mates. **Tengu leaves Karasu and meets Raiden. *119 years ago **Goro abandons Kyoko and the Volcano Sprites. *115 years ago **Gale is born to Zaku and Nozomi. *110 years ago **Kyoko Fades. *105 years ago **A kami accidentally dies from an elementally infused weapon. **The rogue kamis at Gaiden Shrine confiscate the elemental infuser tokens. *101 years ago **Raiden starts to go insane. *100 years ago **The Storm Sprites, Aki and Natsu, are born to Raiden and Tengu. **Tengu leaves the Storm Sprites in the care of the Volcano Sprites. **Zaku Fades. **Tengu arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. **The Tempests leave to go find Susano. *95 years ago **River joins Blue Moon. **Koi joins the rogue kamis. *90 years ago **Nozomi and Karasu meet and become friends. **Gale joins White Moon. *85 years ago **Raiden is rescued by Karasu and Nozomi and brought to Gaiden Shrine. *80 years ago **The Tempests find Susano in a seaside cave. *70 years ago **Kagerou replaces the “Phoenix” in his name with “Torch”. *60 years ago **Hebi incites a mutiny in Blue Moon, resulting in the death of the current leader. **Hebi is put on trial, found guilty of treason to the Moons, and is exiled from Nippon. *52 years ago **Baki is born to the Solar Samurai. *50 years ago **Goro joins the rogue kamis. **Koji and Koichi are born in Black Moon. *49 years ago **Kouta is born in Black Moon. *48 years ago **Jin is born in Blue Moon. *47 years ago **Loki Skudelev, later to be called "Bluebeard", is born in Scandinavia. **Kin is born to the Ninja Knights. **Toji is born to the Ninja Knights. *45 years ago **Akumin is born in Red Moon. *40 years ago **Jinroh is born in Blue Moon. **Misa and Misora are born to Teru and Sayu of Yellow Moon. **Hebi settles in Siberia. *37 years ago **Misora is sent to Okinawa to preserve the Yellow Moon bloodline. *35 years ago **Ryū is born in Okinawa. *34 years ago **Gero is born in Okinawa. **Loki runs away from home to join the Vikings. *30 years ago **Tsunade and Kouta become mates. *28 years ago **The man later to be called “Spear” is born in Arabia. **Deen is born to the noble house of Gainax on the Islands of the Britons. *25 years ago **Yugure is born to Toji and Kin of the Ninja Knights. **Kin is captured by the Solar Samurai and becomes pregnant with Baki’s children. **Kuro is born to Kouta and Tsunade of Black Moon. **Kiiroi is born to Teru and Sayu of Yellow Moon. *24 years ago **Hare and Setsuna are born to Kin. **Kin sneaks Hare and Setsuna back to the Solar Samurai camp to be raised by Baki and Anko. **Akai is born to Akumin and Hikari of Red Moon. **The children later to be called “Sabaku” and “Suna” are born in Arabia. **Nikita Sokolov is born to a villager and Hebi in Siberia. *23 years ago **Mizuko is born to Jin and Suiko of Blue Moon. **Haku is born to Soichiro and Yui of White Moon. **Cho is born to the Sino Clan in Indochina. **Sabaku and Suna become the wards of a man called Master. **Sendril is born in the Indochinese province of Bharat. *22 years ago **Zen Long and Ty Lee are born to the clan of Metal and Wood in Indochina. **Pierrot DuBeau is born in the slums of Gaul. *21 years ago **Don Diego is born in Hispania. *20 years ago **Teru and Sayu are killed in battle by Koji and Koichi. **Misa becomes the new leader of Yellow Moon. **James Toppleburg, later to be called "Widdershins", is born in Ireland. *18 years ago **Pierrot’s mother dies. **Hebi summons a blizzard that drives away the rest of the village. *16 years ago **Diego’s village is slaughtered by the Orthodox. **Diego is made the personal slave of the Orthodox King. *15 years ago **Gero and Misora are married. *14 years ago **Sai is born to Akumin and Hikari of Red Moon. **Hikari dies in childbirth. **Loki takes the name "Bluebeard". *13 years ago **Sendril has his first vision and saves his father's life. *12 years ago **Miho is born to Jinroh of Blue Moon and Sakaki of Red Moon. **Jinroh and Sakaki die in battle. **An infant Miho is rescued by Karasu and Nozomi to be raised by the rogue kamis. **Poko is born in Okinawa to Gero and Misora. **Sendril is taken to a palace to be the royal prophet and meets Panihari. *11 years ago **Koji and Koichi are killed by Soichiro of White Moon. **Kouta runs away. *10 years ago **Susano begins his campaign to take over the world. **Ryū and Gero’s father dies, making them the tribal heads. **Kuro becomes the new leader of Black Moon. **Spear is arrested and sent to the gladiatorial ring in Rome. **Ryū is banished from Okinawa by Gero. **Ryū is rescued by Susano. **The Order of the Sea Serpent begins formation. **Deen comes of age and begins to make a name for himself. *9 years ago **Cho meets Zen Long and Ty Lee, forming the Chinese Witches. **Susano’s party helps the Chinese Witches destroy the Sino Clan. **The Maho-Reiji Guild begins formation. **Pierrot’s colony is wiped out by disease. *8 years ago **Toji learns that Hare and Setsuna are alive and not his children. **Kin is exiled from the Ninja Knights. **Anko commits suicide. **Misa dies in battle. **Kiiroi becomes the new leader of Yellow Moon. **Panihari is sent away, enraging Sendril. **Pierrot is taken in by Chevalier Gilbert. **Sendril joins the Maho-Reiji Guild. *7 years ago **Toji leaves for the refugee camps. **Yugure becomes the new leader of the Ninja Knights. **Tsunade leaves Black Moon and becomes a rogue kami. **Spear breaks out of the gladiatorial ring and returns to Arabia. **Pierrot achieves the rank of Chevalier. **Deen defeats the King of the Britons in combat and is knighted. **Sir Deen begins his mass slaying of beast in the Islands of the Britons. **James comes of age, takes the name "Widdershins", and starts learning the art of summoning. *6 years ago **Baki leaves for the refugee camps. **Hare becomes the new leader of the Solar Samurai. **Sai develops his healing powers. **Akumin leaves for the refugee camps. **Akai becomes the new leader of Red Moon. **Spear joins the Order of the Sea Serpent. **Sabaku and Suna are abandoned by Master and then rescued by Spear. **Sabaku and Suna join the Order of the Sea Serpent. **Diego kills the Orthodox King and runs away to train in the woods. *5 years ago **Suiko dies. **Mizuko becomes the new leader of Blue Moon. **Soichiro dies in battle. **Yui is charged with becoming the new leader of White Moon and loses the will to live. **Haku becomes the new leader of White Moon. **Hebi Fades. **Nikita departs for Nippon in the wrong direction. **The Tanuki Force is established. *4 years ago **Nikita meets Bluebeard. **Bluebeard and Nikita are shipwrecked and join the Order of the Sea Serpent. **Pierrot is married to Gilbert’s daughter Marie. **The Tanuki Force achieves the power of invisibility. **Widdershins obtains a piece of petrified hellfire as his unholy artifact. *3 years ago **Sir Deen joins the Order of the Sea Serpent. **Diego runs across Hispania, rallying the citizens against the Orthodox. *2 years ago **Everyone at Gilbert’s estate is killed by a possessed demon summoner. **Pierrot joins the Order of the Sea Serpent. *1 year ago **Diego joins the Order of the Sea Serpent. **Widdershins meets fellow summoner Joel Goldsmith and learns the whereabouts of the Pentagram Islands. *2 months ago **Widdershins summons the demonized Tahu, Kappa, Tengu, Oni, and Hotaru at the Pentagram Islands. **Widdershins and the five demons join the Maho-Reiji Guild. *1 month ago **The Tanuki Force leaves Okinawa and outwits Susano into letting them join him. *Today **Izanami discovers the rift that joins Heaven, earth, and the underworld. Category:The Five Moons of Japan